Ira Tenax
Ira Tenax (イーラ・テーナックス, Ira Tenax) is the opening track of Rhapsody's first full-length album, Legendary Tales. The entire track is in Latin. Lyrics ''Legendary Tales Booklet Lyrics Male sit tibi tenebrarum rex ab initio ad finem sacra ultio cruenta pugna et epicus furor contra mali discipulos Ad perpetuam gloriam lucis furor ira tenax contra iniuriam et ruinam rabies ira tenax Male sit tibi tenebrarum rex cruentus rex Actual Lyrics Male sit tibi tenebrarum rex ab initio ad finem sacra ultio cruenta pugna et epicus furor contra mali discipulos Ad perpetuam gloriam<< lucis>> furor ira tenax contra iniuriam et ruinam rabies ira tenax Male sit tibi tenebrarum rex cruentus rex..! Actual Lyrics; Translation Cruelly exists thee, the king of darkness since the beginning to the end.('tenebrarum' is the genitive plural of ''tenebrae, which means 'darkness', but alternatively a poetic meaning of 'shadow of death', so can also be "King of shadows of death") Holy vengeance, blood-stained battle and epic rage against evil disciples('cruenta' also has the figurative meaning of "bloodthirsty", or "cruel") To the perpetual glory Light's rage of tenacious ire against the unjust and the calamity's ire of tenacious madness Cruelly exists thee, the king of darkness cruel king..! ''Dreamlands'' Entry from MightyRhapsody Throughout all the enchanted lands there re-echoes the mighty "cry of war" against the evil forces of abyss, returning once again from the darklands to conquer Algalord and its surrounding lands. The threat of a terrible war is again present, this time worse than before, but the brave brothers of the holy lands are ready to give their life to stop the madness and the thirst for blood of the hellish hordes, led by the cruel king Akron. The army of abyss is attacking the holy lands from two strategic points. One part, under the command of the "black prince", successfully crossed the middle mountains and the people of Ancelot are already bewailing thousands of fallen innocents, while another part is marching through the lands of chaos, although fortunately still far enough from the dusty villages of the middle plains. In the meantime the Algalord's "council of the kings" decides the best strategies to face this dramatic situation... Harold III of Algalord, Argon IV of Elgard and Eric, king of Elnor, decide to reconstitute the "alliance of enchanted lands", as their fathers had done an age ago, to succeed in stopping the "black king's" offensive. The council takes another fundamental decision: the time has finally come to call upon the ancient secret of "emerald sword". The prophetic pages of the legendary "holy book" is quite clear: a brave warrior should search for the three "keys of wisdom" and open the magic "ivory gates" located somewhere in the lands of chaos. Only by doing so would be be able to enter the "holy kingdom" where the emerald sword is hidden. The fate of other valorous heroes who tried to reach the "ivory gates" in the past is unknown - they never returned. But now the situation is deperate and the council decides to make the attempt once again. But who would have a chance to complete this terrible search? The choice is simple because the old, wise Harold has no doubts: the mighty warrior of nordic blood is one of the most valorous fighters of the enchanted lands, the only one capable of being successful where others failed. His destiny is so decided. A messenger rides to distant Loregard: the "son of ice" is called immediately by the council and, proud to have been chosen by his wise kings, he soon leaves his green valleys. On the way the warrior will have also the second task of leading some troops of Irengard to Algalord to reinforce the alliance. And so the legend begins... Casting Lineup * Cast :* Trivia :*''Ira Tenax'' is means, Tenacious Ire in Latin. :*In the Japanese side of the booklet for the Japan release, Ira Tenax is not listed in the lyrics section. :*The lyrics for the booklet has one line read, "Ad perpetuam gloriam lucis", however, in-song only Ad perpetuam gloriam furor ira tenax is heard.